


Coming back again

by Spectral_without_heart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_without_heart/pseuds/Spectral_without_heart
Summary: Finally, Sherlock waited for Watson.The setting is that Watson is a graduate student in Cambridge Medicine and Sherlock is an undergraduate in Chemistry.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Coming back again

Early autumn 1913.  
A chemistry student, Sherlock-Holmes, who is in his second year at Cambridge University, walks into his rented house when he sees a blond-haired stranger cleaning out a long-empty bedroom.  
"Hey, man. I'm your new roommate, John-Watson," the yellow-haired young man turned to Sherlock for a brief introduction as he heard the door open. "I did my undergrad in medicine at the University of London, and now I'm in graduate school. We'll be alumni from now on."  
"Sherlock-Holmes, a sophomore chemistry major in progress," Sherlock replied somewhat indifferently to his new roommate Watson, who wasn't much for dealing with people after all. "I bet you're probably just back from the Afghanistan area."  
Well, Sherlock was up to his remarkable powers of observation again, but our lovely Watson didn't know that yet.  
"Don't be surprised, judging by the style of your scarf, which is one with Afghan features and can be bought in England, it's not enough to judge where you've been; but you have a tanned complexion, and if you spent your summer anywhere in England, say in London, you're definitely much whiter than here," Sherlock spoke rapidly, and seemed a little impatient. "You can know how to analyze these later, Watson. Don't be surprised."  
At this moment, Watson stopped the comforter he was putting on and was a little surprised as if he understood the landlady's advice to him before he moved into his dormitory: "Your roommate is rather withdrawn and doesn't have many friends." The meaning.  
Roommates are geniuses, Watson thought as he did.  
**  
Sometimes Watson would wonder if he was crazy or Sherlock was crazy, or both. Like, Sherlock will shoot a gun at a painting on the wall to decompress or freeze a few skulls in the freezer. But he just gets freaked out by his roommate and goes back to eating and drinking.  
**  
The medical and chemistry departments always had similar courses, so Watson and Sherlock always had something in common.  
Sherlock often told Watson, "You need to think with your head."  
Watson was speechless.  
**  
When he's not busy, Watson's greatest joy is arguing with Sherlock, though he can't win every time.  
**  
In the summer of 1914, the graduation season was incredibly festive.  
Watson would give defense in early September, which meant he officially graduated. Of course, the graduates would be out of work in June.  
Sherlock sometimes wondered what would happen if Watson moved away. He may have lost the only friend he's ever had: ------ It's only been a year, and Watson has always had his "IQ crushed" during that time, but in Sherlock's mind, Watson is already his best friend.  
But it's a good thing Watson said he'd stay until the defense at the end of June.  
**  
On July 28, 1914, the First World War broke out.  
A massive propaganda campaign for conscription began in England.  
When Sherlock made his mad dash into the rented house, there was no Watson anywhere. He left nothing behind as if the world had never seen the man before.  
On the table where the two usually ate breakfast was a green post-it note.  
"I'm going to the front lines, don't worry. If they assign me, I'm also a medic to not charge straight into battle.  
I wish everything well.  
John-Watson.  
08/04/1914"  
**  
He turned and crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash.  
The already inarticulate man became even more withdrawn.  
**  
He is the revered detective Holmes who lives at 221B Baker Street and is called upon by Scotland Yard for even the most challenging problems.  
According to legend, Holmes had once had a friend, but the friend had left him. Some claim to have met the friend and that they used to be in the same regiment; others say that the friend is dead; still, others say that Holmes was just too lonely and that he never had a friend named Watson at all, that he was just a figment of his imagination.  
The hero at the center of the rumor, Sherlock-Holmes, never took a stand, so maybe he's just missing someone.  
**  
Mrs. Hudson was a little excited and said to Holmes, "You're going to have a new roommate, a military doctor. You behave yourself, and don't scare her."  
Holmes was in a trance when he heard the word "medic," but he was soon back to his old self.  
"Thank you, ma'am. You know my temper. As long as he eats it, there's nothing wrong with him."  
**  
The next morning, as the detective was having his morning tea, a familiar and weary voice sounded beside him.  
"Sherlock, long time no see."


End file.
